


Research

by wings128



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/pseuds/wings128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Research can have surprising results.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation as to why John is in the same library as Daniel, let alone why he's on Earth in the first place.  
> Really, really, really vague reference to SG-1 season 10's "Bounty"  
> Thanks to angelus2hot for her prompt.

He’d moved to locate a book, stared through a gap in the spines and into hazel/gold eyes almost black with hunger. A hunger directed most assuredly at him. Daniel gulped, felt the size and shape of both the lump in his throat and the bulge in his jeans. He nodded, circuited the end of the stacks and found himself shoved hard, head dislodging ancient tomes to lie haphazardly among their scuffling feet. His fingers dipped behind worn denim, stroked thin skin stretched over bone. John moaned and Daniel answered with warm lips pressed to an arched and inviting neck.


End file.
